


The logistics of having coitus with a being of another species

by Meicdon13



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is a topic that fascinates teenagers all around the world, and around the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The logistics of having coitus with a being of another species

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a lot of behind-the-scenes alien sexin’ goin’ on in this fandom if you think about it. Set during _Ultimate Alien_. I used the Ben 10 Wikia as a major resource. Prompts were, "243. Otherness and outsiders, 305. Sex with aliens," from [fandom_level](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_level).

It was one of those rare days when nothing exciting was happening. Gwen had been content to stay at home and tackle a few books she’d been meaning to read, but Kevin and Ben had both been feeling antsy, and had convinced her to go out with them. Gwen didn’t think that eating out at Burger Shack was particularly exciting, but she supposed it was better than enduring Ben whining about being bored and Kevin snapping at him to shut up.

Kevin was sitting beside her on one of the outdoor tables, Ben on the bench across from them. She was only half-listening to the conversation between Kevin and Ben, focusing on eating her burger while reading one of her books, so it took her a moment to register what Kevin said.

“Man, your grandpa sure has a taste for the exotic.”

“Well, yeah. You’ve seen the food he cooks.”

“I was talking about his girlfriends, Tennyson.”

Gwen looked up from her book. “Are we _really_  going to talk about what I think you want to talk about? And what do you know about Grandpa Max’s girlfriends?” Ben took a little longer to catch up—Gwen could see the gears rolling around in his head—but when he did, the look he turned on Kevin was equal parts horrified and amused.

Kevin shrugged. “Ben mentioned Xylene. And your grandma’s an Anodite.”

“That doesn’t mean anything!” Ben said.

“He ever mention any other girlfriends before? Any _human_  ones?”

“Just because we don’t know about any other relationships, doesn’t mean they didn’t exist.”

“But you could say that they’re the only important ones,” Ben said. Based on the look on his face, he was warming up to the topic. “And both of them were with aliens.”

“Xylene was a what?” Kevin asked.

“I’m not sure,” Ben said. “She was green. Kind of lizard-like?”

“She’s an Uxorite,” Gwen said.

“How’d you know that?”

“ALDB.”

Kevin tapped his fingers on the table. “How d’you think they did it? I mean, an Anodite, I can get. They can change their form and stuff. But an Uxorite?”

“Why? Wouldn’t she have a,” Ben glanced at Gwen, before gesturing vaguely, “y’know.”

“Just ‘cause she’s humanoid, doesn’t mean she’s got all the same parts,” Kevin commented.

Ben turned to look at Gwen. “Didn’t it say anything on the ALDB?”

Gwen frowned, her nose wrinkling. “It doesn’t go _that_  much into detail, though I suppose an alien biology textbook would.”

“Where would we even get that?”

“The Plumber’s Academy probably has some.”

“They’ve got prehensile tentacles, so there’s that …”

Ben propped his chin up with his hand, elbow on the table. “Y’know, I just realized that we’ve met a lot of half-aliens. Kinda makes me wonder how long aliens’ve been living here.”

“I’ve always wondered about Alan,” Gwen said. “Can Pyronites sort of turn off their powers?”

Kevin tilted his head to one side, thinking. “I’ve never really thought about that. Ben?”

“Not really. The closest is whenever I get doused by water or a fire extinguisher, but that seems like a pretty inconvenient way to do things.”

“I forgot; is Alan’s mom the Pyronite?”

“No, his dad is.”

“What about Manny’s mom?”

“Wasn’t she a Tetramand?”

“Dude,” Kevin said. “Can you imagine what it’d be like doing it with a Tetramand?”

“I imagine it’d be easier with a Kineceleran.”

Kevin snickered. “Don’t you think the fun would be over before it even began? Like with a Citrakayah.”

Ben shook his head. “Nah, Fasttrack’s stronger than XLR8, so he’s probably got more staying power.”

“What do you think the baby of a half-Tetramand and a human would look like?”

“Would a half-alien even be able to have kids?” Ben asked. “Didn’t we talk about hybrids in biology? Like, what was that—a liger? Ligers are sterile right?”

Gwen closed her book, making sure to mark her place, and placed it on the table. “True, but our parents are half-aliens and they had us.”

“Maybe you only get sterile babies when the species are _both_  from Earth?”

“Would you even be able to reproduce with a non-carbon-based life form?”

“I guess? The Kraaho are tungsten-based right? And Ester’s only half Kraaho.”

“D’you think Morningstar’s half-alien too?”

“Half-alien and all around jerk.”

“That, I agree with.” Gwen snorted.

“It makes sense, though, kinda. Why else would he have freaky energy absorbing powers?”

“What kind of alien though?”

“Probably something related to an Osmosian.”

“I hope not.” Kevin scowled. “I’m not really cool with the idea that we might be distantly related or something.”

“I just remembered something,” Gwen interrupted. “Remember the end of the whole Highbreed fiasco?”

“Kinda? Wasn’t Reiny saying something about rebuilding their future?”

“The Highbreed were all sterile before the Omnitrix fixed them. They didn’t have a future before that. Do you think Reiny was talking about …?”

Kevin blinked. “You think he was talking about some sort of massive alien sex party?”

“See, that was a mental image I didn’t really need.”

Gwen frowned at him. “I wouldn’t go so far as to say they all participated in some sort of orgy, but yes. Maybe they all went home to be with their mates.”

“Speaking of, do you guys remember seeing any female Highbreeds?”

“I thought they were plant-based life forms?”

“Well, Reiny said that they’re not, but those tentacles seemed pretty root-like to me.”

“I’m having trouble imagining the Highbreed enjoying sex.”

“Maybe they don’t,” Gwen said. “For some animals, it’s just something that they do during mating season, just to reproduce. They act based on the dictates of their hormones.”

“That’s actually kind of sad.”

The conversation went on. They talked about what aliens they found attractive (“Hey, I’m just sayin’ that I think Loboans are easy on the eyes.”), about the likelihood that some of the weirder people they’ve met weren’t part-aliens but just mutants (“Cooper’s definitely not an alien!”), about what alien they’d like to be stranded on a deserted island with (“Ripjaws, duh. We can just swim to the next island.”).

Gwen may not have made a dent in her ‘to-read’ pile, but she found that she didn’t really mind.


End file.
